The Affair
by Emo-Die-Kaninchen
Summary: A simple one night stand leads to an unintended surprise. T, might become M.
1. Chapter 1

The winter sky was a light grey as a few single flakes of snow fell atop his soft black hair. The young man sighed softly as his warm, pale hand brushed over the cold snow. He looked to the ground and remembered the fight he'd had earlier in the morning. He shook his head as he heard the painful words strike his memory. 'I hate you! How could you do this to me?' The words rang loudly as he walked on, he felt a pang in his heart.

"Damn it." He muttered as he walked into the doors of Marukawa Publishing.

There were a few mundane office workers standing by the elevator, lowly gossiping about their coworkers in other divisions, Takano only found that type of chatter annoying and walked past them, heading up the stairs. One of the group members, a young girl about 20, took notice of him and walked after him. "Sir," She softly called once the door to the stairs was closed behind her. Takano looked behind him and sighed, her soft black hair hung just past her shoulders.

"What?" He coldly asked her as he looked towards her.

"We need to talk." She stepped closer, only to be challengened by him stepping away from her.

"No, we don't. I have nothing to discuss with you." He frowned as he began to climb the stairs. She held her breath for a moment, trying to find the courage to speak up and then ran the steps towards him.

"Takano, I need to say this!" She grabbed the back of his shirt and held him in place, her cheeks red and her eyes straining to hold her tears. Takano only let out a cold and distant frown as he turned towards her. "What?" He mustered lowly.

"I'm-" There was a pause from her mouth as she wrapped her arms around her abdomen. "I'm pregnant with your child, sir." She swallowed thickly and trembled before him. His eyes went wide and he bit his lower lip.

"Hikari, get rid of it. I have someone to go home to and don't need your...burdens on my doorstep." He turned on his heel and left her in the staircase, her mouth trembled for words as he left her there.

Takano walked onto the managa-editing floor and walked to his department. He looked around and saw everyone, execpt for Onodera. He frowned as he took his seat. "Sir, where is Onodera?" Hatori asked as he covered the phone's reciever with his free hand. Takano just shook his head and took his seat. "I'm not his babysitter." He mumbled as he grabbed a storyboard from his briefcase and got to his work.

It was pushing into the evening and no one had seen Onodera at all. Takano stood from his chair and opened his briefcase, pulling out a full pack of cigarettes, he walked down to the break room for a smoke. He saw Yokozawa in the corner and stood next to him.

"Hey." Yokozawa said before pulling a lit cigarette from his lips. "Didn't your 'wife' make you quit?" He asked as he flicked the ash into a small portable ashtray. Takano only sighed and sat down on a leather chair.

Yokozawa's eyebrow flicked up and he turned to him. "Masamune, is everything okay?" He seemed as though he was generally worried, his best friend typically played around, or teased him about his 'husband'. Takano stayed quiet, slowly sucking on the cigarette. Yokozawa took a seat and sighed. "What happened?" He pulled the bud from his lips once again and blew the smoke slowly from his lips.

"Do you remember when we were on break?" Takano whispered lowly and Yokozawa only nodded.

"I do, why?"

"...I...cheated. I was depressed and heartbroken." Takano put his head into his hands and trembled beside his friend.

"R-Ritsu found out this morning. He found a message from one of the interns on my phone. I messed up so much, I betrayed him and...now..." He was almost to tears and Yokozawa only placed his hand on his back, try to support him in some way, but coming up blind as to what he should say.

"Masamune, go home. Go make up with him." Yokozawa's words only seemed to make things worse for Takano. "I can't. Ritsu doesn't wish to even see me. I've tried to text him throught the day, but he's not answered a single message." Takano confessed as he looked up, his eyes wet with tears. Yokozawa only sighed softly as he rubbed his friend's back.

"Then go home and try to put it behind you both. Better now than later." He stood up, put out his cigarette and walked to the doorway.

"Masamune, it'll be alright. Onodera loves you." He smirked and bit his lip. "Almost as much as I do." He then felt someone bump into his backside.

"Almost as much as whom?" A tall, blonde-haired man asked as he looked into the room.

"Ah-nothing Kirishima-san." Yokozawa could feel a heat burning as he tried to walk past the taller man. "I-I've got to go, call me later, Masamune." He high-tailed it out of there to avoid the man whom often shared his bed. Kirishima only glared after Yokozawa, leaving Takano in the breakroom, wondering what he would say to Ondoera.

It was almost eight when Takano left the editing floor and began making his way home. The snowflakes from the early morning had turned to raindrops as he walked towards the station. Today's events and the morning fight going through his mind.

"I hate you, how could you do this to me?!" Ondoera cried out as tears fell from his eyes, he'd slammed the bedroom door and locked it, preventing Takano from explaining. Takano was sitting on the train when he'd balled his hand into a fist and kept thinking about their fight. "

I'm sorry-" He whispered softly and a few tears fell onto his pants leg. "I'm so, so sorry Onodera." An older lady sat next to him and only frowned until he'd gotten off at his stop. Making the daring walk home to his beloved.

He stepped through the entry-way of the apartment and slipped his shoes off. "R-Ritsu?" He called out to the quiet apartment as he walked through the living room. He saw the bedroom door opened and the brunette had a suitcase that he was packing.

"Ritsu!" He called as he ran to him, his heart fell as he saw what Onodera was doing. "T-Taka-" He was surprised, he hadn't expected to see Takano. He was hoping that he'd of been gone before the black-haired raven had gotten home. He felt Takano's arm wrap around him and he suddered against the touch, as though Takano's touch had turned to poision and burned through his skin. Takano pulled away and held Onodera's soft red cheeks. He saw that he'd been crying and could only frown in his presence.

"Please don't leave." The older man whispered, hoping his words were enough to keep him from leaving.

"You...hurt me, you did an unspeakable act with another person." Onodera said through a broken voice.

"I know...and-I'm so sorry. I was broken when you said you wanted space, I thought you'd never come back." He frowned and pushed the suitcase back, sitting on the bed and pulling him with him.

"Takano..." Onodera called softly and caressed his cheek. "Do you really want me to stay?" It was a stupid question, but it was the base of whether or not he would be able to make it past this obstacle they were thrown to. Takano nodded and squeezed Onodera's hands tightly.

"I do, I want you, no...I need you." He caressed Onodera's cheek as a few shallow tears had fallen from his green eyes.

"Then...tell me everything and keep nothing from me." He was determined to hear it, he wanted to know...some part of him thought that if he'd heard the entire act that it would be easier. He swallowed thickly as Takano frowned, but shifting himself he began to think of what to say.

"Three months ago. I was in the bar around the corner, a young woman from the office joined me for a few drinks. She leaned forward and kissed me, I stupidly kissed her back." He could see the pain that welled up in Onodera's eyes and thought about stopping, but Onodera shook his head in protest. "Go on." Onodera's voice quivered as he kept listening.

"We...decided to move to somewhere else and went back to..." His words dropped and he swallowed thickly. "To where?" Onodera questioned. "Here." Takano answered softly and looked away from him. Onodera's heart felt as though it had shattered.

"You slept with her. In our bed. The one we share. ...I see..." There was little emotion in Onodera's words as he sat there, trying to process everything.

"Go...go on." Onodera wasn't sure if he could handle it, but tried to keep strong. "I removed her skirt, her blouse...and then her...undergarments...I..." He stopped for a second and nibbled his lip once a few seconds had gone by Onodera's hands squeezed his and urged him to go on. "I...had sex with her." The pang that hit Ondoera was strong as he leaned into Takano's chest.

"Did you use any protection." Takano was caught for a second, was he to tell Onodera that the woman he'd slept with was going to be the mother of his child...or was he going to lie and make Onodera's fears finally calm. He didn't know. He only held him tightly as he tried to think about what to say. Onodera looked up at him.

"Takano...did you use a condom with herr?" His voice was quivering and hurt as he sniffled into Takano's chest. Without thinking, Takano nodded, he knew it was wrong, but he wanted Onodera back, he wanted to move past this and just lie with his soulmate.

"Yes, I did, you have nothing to worry about." Onodera smiled happily as his worries drifted away and he quickly fell asleep on Takano's lap. 'What have I done?' Takano thought as he stroked Onodera's soft curls. His heart wasn't alright with this betrayal.

 **(The end of chapter one)**  
 **Hi, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I absolutely adore Takano and Onodera and actually all of Sekai-ichi-Hatsukoi.**  
 **I do take story requests, so if you'd like to submit something I'd be more than happy to write it for you. :) If you have any advice or comments about this story/chapter feel free to let me know!**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the sun shone brightly through the windown, Onodera lie on Takano's chest and Takano's head rested on a pillow. He had gotten zero slepp, his mind was too busy and filled with problems. His heart raced as he thought about the thought of Hikari and her child, Onodera finding out that he fathered a child...he had no clue how he'd live with himself. Suddenly, the young man on his chest squirmed and woke up, Takano quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, he couldn't face his love now.

Onodera sat up, a small frown caressing his lips. "Takano..." He softly called. "I only stayed because I love you. I think you'll kill me if you hurt me again." The young man stood from the bed and looked at his suitcase. He moved it to the floor, but didn't unpack it. He had an unnatural feeling that he wasn't supposed to, but maybe that was his paranoia after last night's events. He shuffled across the floor, into the bathroom, to look at himself in the mirror.

He saw his red, puffy eyes and frowned. "Do I really see myself with Takano? Getting old and still being in love with him?" He questioned himself before smirking 'woke' up and walked to the bathroom and stood outside of the door.

"Do you?" Takano leaned against the door frame. Onodera was surprised and turned to face him. "You just admitted you cheated on me...now you're asking me if I see myself being with you for the long run...are you stupid?" He gave a quick glare to Takano before grabbing his toothbrush.

"That was three months ago...we were happy the other day." Takano pointed out as he tried to prove his point.

"So you're saying you lied to me about your affair for three entire months. Thank you, Takano. I feel SO much better now." His face held a disgusted glare and his hand turned to snap the door shut, leaving Takano by his lonesome.

"God damn it." Takano cursed lowly as he went into the bedroom. He grabbed his cell phone and thought about texting Hikari, he owed her a formal conversation, or rather a conversation to persuade her to abort. He scrolled through the phone and tapped her number.

The message he had composed said:

*Lunch? I'm sorry. I need to apologize. I want to discuss our options.*

A moment later she replied:

*No. I know what I'm doing. I'm keeping it.*

"Gah, damn it woman!" He crunched the phone in his hand before throwing it across the room, hitting the wall sharply, but not breaking it. Onodera popped in and gave him a weird look.

"You shouldn't bring work home with you." His comment only pissed off Takano more and it clearly showed on the older man's face.

"Ritsu..." Takano sighed and ruffled his own hair, looking for the words he wanted to use, but Onodera walked over to him and patted his head. "Out." The young man ordered and Takano looked up with a confused complexion.

"Out?" He asked back and Onodera nodded, pointing to the door.

"I'm going to change and I want you out." Takano frowned, but thinking after all that happened, he got up without a fight and stood next to him.

"I love you," Takano whispered before pecking Onodera's cold cheek. Onodera frowned for a second before he locked the door. Onodera came out, dressed in a button-down shirt and black slacks, he looked at Takano, and casually wondered how they'd drifted so far in such a small time. They adored one another, they'd never part from each other, so how in the past three months had they fallen apart? Onodera frowned for a second and Takano caught sight,ruffling the younger man's hair he moved forward to kiss his forehead. Onodera looked up and placed his hands on his chest.

"N-no..." Onodera bit his lip as Takano pulled away. "I'm going to work-" Onodera stiffly added as he grabbed his briefcase and walked towards the door, leaving Takano standing in the doorway, speechless.

Onodera aimlessly walked the street that lead to the station, only he had no desire to go into work and be reminded of Takano and how cute little kisses here and there would turn to silent nods and lingering stares that had no hope of materializing into something more. Onodera walked toward a park, it was empty since the kids were in school. He walked over to the swings and took a seat, the chains singing as rust scraped together.

"Takano..." He muttered softly as he looked to the ground, tears fell instantly as he let himself break. He felt like he couldn't cry in front of Takano, like there was some hidden code that crying means you're over or something like that. He sniffled and huffed as he lowered his head down to his lap. "He cheated. He's lost so much of my trust that...I don't think he can get it back."

"Oi." A stranger called as he saw Onodera crying on the seat. He looked up and saw a dark navy colored suit, the sun blurred his face, but he couldn't care about whom it was, he was crying and the stranger probably didn't know them so Onodera just hung there with tears in his eyes and his head in his lap.

"ONODERA, I'm talking to you!" The man shouted and this caused Onodera to bolt up, looking directly at the man before him.

"Good lord..." Onodera muttered as he quickly wipped his shirt sleeve across his eyes, leaving them red and scratchy.

"Yokozawa-san..." Onodera's voice caught on his name and he wished for the bear-like man to leave him be. "What are you doing out here?" He asked bruskly as he took a seat next to the young man whom had been crying.

"I'm going to work..." Onodera was a terrible liar and knew Yokozawa could see through him. This little lie only made Yokozawa snicker, but he felt semi-bad for the events that happened between his best friend and his lover.

"Clean up. Takano feels a million times worse then you. You called it quits and Masamune was hurt. Put everything behind you, you'll be better for it. If you don't..." Onodera felt his chin lifted by Yokozawa's thick fingers.

"I'll swipe in and take him for myself." The mere thought made Onodera's skin crawl, but it also made him stand before the bear.

"There won't ever be a chance in hell that you'll take him from me!" The little man ran off, terrified by the bear, and slunk into the office. He saw a few editors around and about, but none of them asked why his eyes were red, which was a relief to him. He promised himself that he would keep his head focused on work and when he left work he would try to rebuild what had crumbled between him and his love.

It was roughly twelve and Onodera was worried. He looked towards the back of the room and saw Takano's desk untouched. "Does he not want to see me?" He softly frowned as he thought the painful thought.

He looked next to him, seeing Kisa working on his laptop. He stopped for a second and looked back at Onodera.

"Is something wrong?" He asked the wondering man. Onodera only shook his head before looking at his own work once again.

'Will Yokozawa really go after Takano? Maybe...maybe Yokozawa would be a better match for him...' He felt pain as he personal thoughts slipped into his work. He stood up and walked downstairs, needing a quick break, he walked into the break-room, seeing Yokozawa in his usual spot he frowned as he approached him.

"Y-Yokozawa, sir, I need to say something..." Onodera trembled before Yokozawa and Yokozawa seemed not to have a care.

"Go on?" Yokozawa's eyebrow crept up as he wondered what the little pipsqueak would say. He looked past Onodera and saw Kirishima Zen standing in the doorway, he greatly blushed as he saw him, he actually didn't hear what Onodera had said, but he pretened to notice.

"I will." He looked into the green eyes of Onodera, then darted back to Kirishima, who seemed to be flamming. Onodera held a small sad smile as he turned around and exited the room, passing Kirishima as he quickly passed by him.

"He looks pissed." Onodera thought to himself as he left. Yokozawa looked at Kirishima and casually muumbled a friendly greeting, but Kirishima didn't say anything as he swept his hand firmly across Yokozawa's cheek and pulling him into a long and passionate kiss, biting Yokozawa's lower lip to gain access to the bear's mouth. Yokozawa groaned in protest and placed his hands on Kirishima's chest.

"-Shima!" Yokozawa faught to get out as Kirishima continued his passionate pursuit. A few moments later Kirishima pulled back and glared at Yokozawa.

"What?" He wondered as he looked at Kirishima. "There's not a chance in hell you'll do what Onodera just said." Kirishima seemed incredibly hurt as he looked away from Yokozawa.

"W-what...did he say?" Yokozawa seemed entirely confused as he recalled that he spaced out on Onodera's favor.

"You're mine, Takafumi, Takano isn't getting you back and I won't let you pursue him." Kirishima hugged Yokozawa tightly and feeling like he couldn't let go he ended up hugging Kirishima back, resting his head on Kirishima's shoulder.

"You're an idiot, I...kind of...spaced out when I heard him..." He frowned and snuggled his head against Kirishima's neck. "Besides...we've been together too long, Kirishima. I have a...a...daughter to look after." He pulled back from Kirishima and turned around to cover his thick red blush. Kirishima firmly bit him, leaving his mark on him.

"Great to hear." Kirishima said with a smile and walked back to the door. He turned on his heel and smirked as he cleared his throat.

"Yokozawa-san, I'd like to request, as your boss...that you cover up that love mark. It's disrespectful to the company." Yokozawa turned around and was red for another reason.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yokozawa shouted in embarrassment. "You...suck." He mumbled after. "So good, right?" Kirishima winked as he laughed to himself and exited the room.


End file.
